Time After Time
by BrownEyedGem
Summary: After graduating from College Veronica Mars left Neptune hoping to move on in life. Five years later after feeling she has moved on, she returns to visit her father. But a encounter with Logan again, who needs her help, leaves her confused.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Ring Ring**

"Mmm….Hello?" Veronica Mars mumbled still half asleep.

"Rise and shine, Bubble Bee." Sheriff Keith Mars energetically said. "Its time to get and so you can get ready to have lunch with your dear old dad."

"Uh, what time is it anyway?"

"It is exactly 11:27, sugar mamma and daddio is waiting on you."

"Dad, please the once cool lingo must stop it's really out of date to say the least" Veronica laughed. "I'm getting up now ok? I'll see you in a hour." Veronica said hanging up

She had been home for less the 24 hours and already she was ready to head back to San Francisco. It wasn't that Veronica didn't want to see her dad and step mother but it was more the fear of running into people she hadn't talk to in over four years, that was a lie it was only one person: Logan Echolls. Veronica could still remember the moment she left Neptune and never looked back it was the summer after graduation from Hearst College, Logan and her once again were attempting to make their complicated relationships work.

"_Veronica come on you can't leave!" Logan said as he followed her around her room as she packed her things into boxes_

"_I can't do this Logan; our relationship is just not working out."_

"_What are you talking about Veronica? This relationship is actually working for once; you can't just run away from it."_

"_I'm not running away!" Veronica cried "I just can't do this anymore; I can't do this right now. I need to leave and that's all there is so if you excuse me I have to pack this stuff into my car." She said holding back the tears as she made her way to the door_

"_No Veronica, if you are going to give up on us then I'm the one leaving this time. For once I'm the one leaving first since you are just going to give up on us. Goodbye Veronica, I love you." Logan turned and left._

_Veronica fell to the floor crying, Logan was right she was giving up but she had a good reason, a reason he could never know._

**Ring Ring**

The ringing of the phone brought Veronica back into reality. She knew it was her dad again, calling to make sure she was making some progress getting ready for their lunch at 12:30.

"Dad I'm up and heading towards the shower, so don't worry."

"Veronica?" a familiar male voice said on the other end. Veronica couldn't respond she didn't want to believe it. "Veronica it's me Logan, look I need your help…"

Veronica walked into the dinner, spotted her father and walked over trying to hold her composer before she confronted her father about the phone she had gotten earlier, from a person she had no interest in talk to.

"Good afternoon daughter. How was your morning?" Keith said with a smile

"Oh it was fine and dandy until I received a phone call from Logan. Now this is what I'm wondering how did he know I was in Neptune and how did he get my cell phone number, and since there is only one person that knows that I'm here there is only one person guilty."

"Now sweetie don't be mad at your dear old dad…"

"Mad oh I'm not mad I'm furious. How could you? You knew that I didn't want to see him let alone talk to him. Why did you tell him I was here and give him my number? Why?" Veronica said on the verge of tears.

"He needs your help Veronica, and it's a situation that I can't help him with cause I'm the Sheriff." Keith took his daughter's hand. "He has changed a lot since that last time you saw him."

"Are we talking about the same Logan Echolls, the one you once had pinned against a wall? Since when are you two amigos?" Veronica said with a sarcastic grin.

"After you left Logan and I…made a amends I guess you could say. Are you going to help him or not?"

Veronica sighed. "I don't really have a choice do I; it's my job even if I am suppose to be on vacation."

"That's my girl. Now let's order some food."

Veronica sighed to herself; her vacation was turning into something she didn't want. It was suppose to be a time for her to relax catch up with her dad and her friends, but now it was going to be her catching up with her ex, something she desperately didn't want to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Veronica stood outside of Logan's room; he apparently was still living in the same hotel room at the Neptune Grand he had been living in since he was seventeen. Veronica found this to be highly amusing because it just confirmed her suspicion that Logan hadn't changed over the years since she had been absent from Neptune. Veronica finally raised her fist to knock on the door, but something stopped her. Suddenly her mind was flooded with "what if's": what if he had girl there, what if he was married, what if he had a child….Veronica exhaled loudly pushing the thoughts from her mind.

"Come on Veronica Mars, chasing bad guys is your life, having a reunion with your ex, I think you'll survive." Veronica stated to herself attempting to give her self that extra push.

"I see you are still talking to yourself." Veronica turned around to see Logan behind her.

_God he looks good_. Veronica thought to herself. Here she was standing in front of the person she ran away from and all she could think about was how great he looked.

"I was just..." was all Veronica could manage.

"Working up the nerve to knock?" Veronica's eyes widened at this remark but before she could say anything Logan spoke again. "Why don't you come in and we can start our little 'meeting'" Logan smiled

"Sure." Veronica said as Logan opened the door." And I wasn't working up any nerve, I was just basking in the fact that you still live here."

"Well, what can I say, I love the place."

As Veronica entered the room with Logan behind her, she noticed that nothing had changed at all. She smirked to herself because that was Logan; despite everything Logan hadn't changed since the day she met him.

"So you said on the phone you wanted to meet with me about a job?" Veronica sat down on the couch. "What are the details?"

"God Logan I'm sorry I'm late, but little Miss prissy here didn't want to leave the playground." Veronica looked to the open front door and saw a brunette walking through the door holding the hand of girl who looked to be about three years old.

Veronica took a sharp breath in trying to hold back the disappointment she was feeling. So Logan had a family now, maybe their love wasn't epic like he claimed it to be once.

"Mommy up up up." The little girl said raising her arms upward.

"Baby not now its time for you to take a nappy."

"NO!" The little girl yelled

"Ava Lynn…" The woman started in a tired tone

"Ellie let me get her, you can sit down and talk to Veronica, and you know get the whole thing started." Logan said with a laugh. "Come on Ava time to take a nap, and guess who is putting you to bed." Logan picked up the young girl and carried her into the extra bedroom in the apartment.

Veronica sat there feeling completely awkward; she would do anything to be somewhere else. God, how she wished her father hadn't told Logan she was going to be in town. Veronica noticed that the woman, whose name was apparently Ellie, was sitting across from her smiling.

"So, I know this must be weird for you, but I promise that there is a reason for your presence." Ellie said still smiling.

"It's not weird, a little awkward but not weird." Veronica paused. "So how long have you and Logan been together?"

Ellie laughed. "Logan and I aren't together. We're just friends."

"Oh, I just assumed since..." Veronica paused not sure how to put what she wanted to say.

"Since we live together and Ava. Ava's my daughter, Logan's goddaughter. Logan's letting Ava and I stay here in the extra room. But there's nothing going on between Logan and myself. SO you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worrying. Logan can be with whoever he wants we haven't been together for a while."

"I know but some relationships are epic."

Veronica frowned; she really didn't like how this conversation was going. She especially didn't like the fact that this woman knew things about her that were private. Thankfully Logan walked in from the room closing the door behind him, for once Veronica was grateful for Logan reentering from somewhere because that meant the conversation with Ellie was over.

"Ava's down and asleep. So let's get talking." Logan said as he sat down.

"So what do you need my help with?" Veronica said looking at Logan.

"Well it's really Ellie who needs your help."

"Look Veronica, Logan told me that this is supposed to be your vacation, but I really need your help, and he said you were the best." Ellie said with a pleading look in her eyes

Veronica sighed with a smile, of course Logan recommended her. He had been there for almost every case when she lived in Neptune. He knew how devoted to the work she was.

"Ok I'll do it. What's case?" Veronica said with a smile. It might be her vacation but that didn't mean she had to not do any type of work at all did it?

"So let me get this straight. You want my help to get proof that you ex, who is not only an ex-con but also a Fitzpatrick, is stalking you and breaking the restraining order that you have against him." Veronica said with a worried grin.

"I know its sounds bad. I wouldn't ask unless I was truly worried, which I am. Damon is crazy, he do anything to get Ava. He's dangerous; Veronica and I can't let him near my daughter." Ellie was near tears, which made Veronica feel horrible.

"Why don't you just have him arrested for breaking the order? I'm sure that's reason enough."

"Veronica he's smart he knows how do things to make sure that he can't get caught by the police."

"I hate to be rude, but if you know he's dangerous how did you become involved with him in the first place?"

"I was a stupid rich kid, who wanted only to make her parent's lives a living hell, Damon was perfect for that. I got with him when I was 16, he was 18 fresh out of juvie; he was perfect in my eyes. That's when I started using; you know the Fitzpatrick's drugs are all around. When I was 18, Damon got arrested put away for four years, that's when my parents put me in rehab. I did well, I stop using went to college got a degree in marketing and that's when Damon showed up again. He said he was clean, that he was going to stay away from his cousins and brothers; I was stupid and believed with him. I slept with him once, the next morning I found drugs in his pocket; I kicked him out told him to stay away. Instead of him leaving he attacked me broke my arm; he got arrested again for assault and was put away for a year and some months. A month later I found out I was pregnant. I could've gotten rid of Ava, but I didn't I couldn't do it. After Ava was born I ran into Logan and he gave me a job as head of marketing for his Surf board company. About eight months ago Damon resurfaced claiming the same things again, this time I walked away. He started stalking me, found out about Ava. I was able to get a restraining order, but things got worse so Logan had me move out of my apartment and into his. And that brings us to now."

Veronica sat there with her mouth gaping, she had thought she had a difficult love life but this was unbelievable. She knew right then and there she had to help Ellie and Ava. Veronica had her own reason for wanting to help this woman protect her child and herself. Veronica knew that the only downside to this case was that she was sure that old memories were going to resurface and old feelings were sure to make an appearance.


End file.
